thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Content Guidelines and Spoilers
A courier in sombre livery approaches you in the street to hand you a note bearing the seal of Mr Cryptics. It reads: 'You are about to post a spoiler. Take precautions.' This wiki is intended to be a resource that allows fans of the Fallen London 'verse, both new and experienced, to gain a better understanding of the various concepts and factions that may seem confusing as first glance. Unlike our counterpart, the [https://fallenlondon.fandom.com/f Fallen London Wiki], we do not specialize in gameplay details or outright story spoilers. So while we may provide background info on a certain story or its characters, we will not 'spoil how the story ends or what in-game rewards it has. Furthermore, we will not cover gameplay mechanics like combat systems or statistical matters. ''However, we do allow and encourage editors to let their creativity flourish. If a storyline has a certain unique charm to it, feel free to reflect that quirk when editing. For example, the Well of Wonders page is partially written in first-person, much like the storyline from which it is derived. Make sure, however, that your claims are '''cited, especially if they're obscure or based on inferences. If you add a claim that lacks a citation, it may be removed for dubiousness. Keep in mind, however, that the needed tag exists for a reason. If you need help citing something, the editors will be happy to assist you. We do allow spoilers from most paid content, but they must be marked accordingly. Furthermore, we do not allow unaltered text-dumps, cited or not. If you want to cover a specific story's contents, paraphrase; you should only have a paragraph's worth of quoted text at most. This is a major difference from the gameplay-oriented Fallen London Wiki, which does not spoil Fate-locked or Exceptional Story content in any capacity. There are, however, certain stories that cannot be spoiled no matter what: * Datamined or leaked contents from any Failbetter game. They ruin the fun and are dubiously canon anyway. * The endings of the four main ambitions. These will be released in full by mid-2020 and, pending FBG policy and actual revelation of content, are under embargo. * Any Fallen London ''story that Failbetter has restricted from being discussed in a public context. This includes: ** Secrets Framed in Gold, and by extension: *** The Repentant Forger *** The Passion Destiny ** The Wry Functionary ** Lilac at the Panopticon ** SMENdings (community shorthand for the endings of Seeking Mr Eaten's Name) ** Ambition: Enigma (which isn't lore-oriented anyways) Now that the logistics are out of the way, have fun and enjoy your stay! The rest of this intro goes into the syntax of templates and when/how to use them.__forcetoc__ Spoilers An example of a spoiler tag. Use this for any information related to midgame or Ambition-related content (Light Fingers or Your Father's Bones for example). However, content related to the ''endings of ambitions should be given the major spoiler tag; see below. Template name: "spoiler" Major Spoilers An example of a major spoiler tag. Use this for any information related to endgame or Fate-locked content, such as the endings of Ambitions or world-shaking revelations (remember, you cannot copy-and-paste entire texts verbatim). If you notice, this tag is a bit larger than the others, and for good reason. Use this tag at the top of articles only, use the smaller major spoiler tag otherwise. Template name: "major spoiler" Major Spoilers (Small) An example of a small major spoiler tag. Use this tag for sections of articles only, otherwise it is the same as the tag above. Template name: "major spoiler small" Devoured Spoilers The courier watches, then turns away. The wax is crunchy. The note is chewy. Mm. Wax is exactly right. It doesn't taste of blood, yet, or ammonia, or stagnant water. Not yet. But wax is right. Template name: "PECKISH" and "small peckish". Tables Here is an example of how to make tables for pages with a very high amount of sections, such as in the the Masters of the Bazaar and the House of Rods and Chains pages. Dropdowns We don't use these that much anymore, but for extreme spoilers that we'd like to remain hidden by default, or for long blocks of unnecessary content (i.e. retellings of the Bazaar lore), we still use them. Redacted Text Text can be redacted like this using HTML tags. Only use this for small amounts of text however, i.e. use a spoiler tag instead for articles and sections. like this Citations Citations are a very important aspect of wiki curation, so any new contributions should have them by default. Here's how to cite the game's respective wikis: "quoted text" *The url is the direct link to the source. Do not link to profile echo text, link the to corresponding wiki page instead. If the content in Fate-locked, link to the story's intro page instead. *Quoted text should only be used if the url link does not contain the pertinent text which supports the information. Category:Templates Category:Help